


Chemical Elements Are Way Better Than Flowers

by quaketheinhuman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Cute, F/M, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, Fluff, I Ship It, Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Fitz wants to get the perfect gift for Jemma on Valentine's Day, Skye tries to help him.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 15





	Chemical Elements Are Way Better Than Flowers

“You have to help me Skye, I haven't a bloody clue what I should do!” Fitz exclaimed as he followed Skye from the lab into the common area “Fitz, just do something nice for her. Buy her something or make her something. I’m sure she’ll love whatever you give her.” Skye replied in an exasperated tone. For the past two weeks Fitz had been trying to come up with a Valentines gift for Simmons, but he had never done this kind of thing before. Skye had suggested just about everything. Fitz claimed that Simmons wouldn’t want chocolate because it had too much sugar. Skye suggested roses, Fitz said she was allergic to the pollen. Skye even suggested to surprise her with a nice dinner, Fitz claimed she hated surprises. Since then Skye had given up on trying to help because every suggestion she made was shot down almost immediately. “Please you have to help me! Valentine's day is tomorrow!” he exclaimed as she plopped onto the sofa “I don’t know what you want me to do Fitz! Just make her a nice card or something, buy her a nice outfit?” she huffed with exasperation. “Simmons doesn't like when people buy her clothing.” Fitz mumbled and Skye rolled her eyes “See? This is why I don’t help you! You know what her favorite things are Fitz, just put together something she’ll like.” Skye said with a shrug as she pulled out her phone, signifying the end to their conversation. Fitz huffed with irritation but he scurried off to the lab, finally leaving Skye alone. 

He then went to the lab to think for a while, before an idea finally struck him. For the rest of the day Fitz scrambled around the lab gathering elements and creating a few. After organizing everything he headed to sleep, excited to show Simmons what he put together for her. The next morning came quickly, and Fitz practically jumped out of bed, got dressed, and rushed to the lab. Just as expected Simmons had just arrived and was putting on her lab coat. “Good morning Fitz, what’s the matter?” she questioned with concern after seeing how frazzled he was. Fitz grinned and pointed to the counter “See for yourself..” he beamed. She walked over to the counter and looked over all of the small glass containers that contained various elements and metals that were all labeled in a numbered order. “I don't understand..” she muttered and Fitz handed her a pen and paper “Write the elements down as if they were on the periodic table, but only the letters.” Fitz said with a smile and she nodded as she examined them “Iodine...Lutetium,Vanadium...and Uranium?” she asked and Fitz nodded cheerfully. When she had finished writing the letters she gasped and a pink blush colored her cheeks. The finished labels read “I LuV U” when combined. “Oh Fitz..”she said with a grin as she pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his cheeks happily “Happy Valentines Day Jemma.” Fitz gushed affectionately before kissing her sweetly.


End file.
